Through the Portals
by MBK
Summary: A ghost boy and his friends go through a portal. What will happen?
1. Prologue 1

THROUGH THE PORTAL

Prologue 1 The ghost boy with his friends accidentally enters a portal which directs them to another half ghost. What will happen? Please R&R.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Danny Phantom.

* * *

"Turn left!" yelled a teenage boy with white hair and green eyes flying through a world unlike any other. Behind him was a large spaceship-like vehicle with a black boy piloting it and a black-haired girl beside him. Chasing after them was a large green –skinned man with long hair tied into a ponytail.

"You can't escape, ghost boy!" the man shouted.

"He needs help!" shouted the girl, groping the neck of the black boy. "Help him!"

"I'm trying!" the boy said worriedly, steering the vehicle wildly around so he could stop the man in his tracks.

"No more time!" the ghost boy zoomed past floating doors. Up ahead was a portal. "Looks like we have no other choice! Through this hole!"

The ghost boy hurtled into the portal, and the vehicle followed.

* * *

**A/N: **We know it's short,(and this was Masked Mirage's, but with her approval, we are now posting it)but we will try our best to update soon. 


	2. Prologue 2

THROUGH THE PORTAL

Prologue 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Danny Phantom

* * *

"Dad, you know mom said I'm not supposed to be in here," said a long, white, curly haired girl to a mic. There was an earphone in her ear(duh!)"She's going to be so frustrated when she finds out."

"Don't worry," said a deep voice from the other end of the communicator. "As long as you don't tell her, _we're_ not in trouble. After all, you're with Tammy and Seicker."

"I wonder why these dorks are with me!" said the girl angrily.

"Dana!" the girl's father scolded. "You'd better not speak bad about them. They saved you on the previous mission."

"That was a fluke, darn it!" screamed Dana. Her companions, sibblings with black hair,in the vehicle frowned. "If it hadn't been for that idiot of a brother of yours, Tammy, we wouldn't have problems.

"Hey, hey, hey!" said Tammy. "If it wasn't for my brother you wouldn't be alive. Watch your mouth, even if you are half-ghost."

"Blah, blah, blah," Dana said sarcastiacally. "Whatever."

"Dana," said her father. "Try going through that portal to your right."

Dana sighed and entered the portal together with the vehicle.

* * *

**A/N:** It's short again, but we updated in one night (we shouldn't brag about it, sigh!). 


	3. Prologue 3

THROUGH THE PORTAL

Prologue 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Danny Phantom

* * *

"Hit this target! Swerve to the left! Right!" yelled a young boy with black hair and brown skin to a girl with white hair zooming ahead of the vehicle he was in.

"Stop ordering me, Elvin!" the girl screamed. "My eardrums are soon to burst, FYI!"

"Yeah, Elvin, stop!" said the boy beside Elvin. "Poor Rendy, are you all right?"

"Just tell Elvin, my so-called brother, to shut up!" said Rendy angrily.

"You should understand her," said another boy. "Mak is right, Elvin, you should stop scolding Rendy."

"Argh! Don't scold me!" Elvin scratched his head. "If my sister doesn't turn out to be a good ghost hunter, then it's all my fault. Mom and Dad will blame me for sure.Don't take sides, Ace. You're my best friend, and only Mak should side on Rendy's."

"Hmph!" Rendy thought. "I should think of a way to get away from my brother . . . Aha! A portal!"

Rendy looked behind then sped up to the portal ahead.

"Rendy, NO!" shouted Elvin, driving the vehicle into the portal.

* * *

**A/N: **Ah, another chap finished. Please Review before you exit this window. Thank you. 


	4. Prologue 4

THROUGH THE PORTAL

Prologue 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Danny Phantom

* * *

"Where is he?" whispered a girl to her companion. Both of them were wearing black jumpsuits and were carrying guns.

"He's around here," said the boy. "That ghost can't escape now, can he? We've got him on tracker."

"There he is!" said the girl suddenly, as something black flew by.

The two hopped out of their hiding place and rode on a camouflaged vehicle. They followed the black thing flying about.

"You can't catch me, humans!" hissed the ghost. "You don't have powers like I do."

"Shut up, ghost!" the girl opened one of the windows of the vehicle and took out her gun. She aimed at the ghost, then fired. It missed. "Darn it!"

The ghost laughed and whisked into a portal to its left. The vehicle followed.

* * *

**A/N: **Ah! It's sooooo short! We're sorry. Please review anyway. Thanks! 


	5. Prologue 5

THROUGH THE PORTAL

Prologue 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Danny Phantom

* * *

"Ah, it's so boring here," said a young boy with brown hair. He wore a green jumpsuit and was sitting on a chair and rocking it back and forth.

"Shut up, Itsui," said a tomboy with blue hair neatly tucked under a cap. She wore a blue jumpsuit and was polishing her gun.

"Will both of you quit it?" a girl with pink hair and jumpsuit smiled. "You're both good friends, and we're all hunting ghosts, so we shouldn't fight each other."

"She's right," agreed a boy with black hair. His jumpsuit blended greatly with his hair, for it was black too.

"Ha!" said the brown-haired boy. "You just likeAli that's why you're defending her, am I right, Kisei?"

"Shut up, stupid. Maki told you already to."

"Z.O.N.E.R.s," a screen in their room flickered to life. A man's stern face wasspeaking."The time stream has been disrupted. It seems that people from Zones 1-4 have entered Zone 0. Get them back to their owntime, or risk the breaking of the time loop. I am asking you four: Ali Kinimoto, Itsui Hayama, Maki Kyoyama and Kisei Mizuno, to defend the Zones. Is the mission clear?"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

**A/N: **The prologues are so short, but there are a lot, that's our style(but not always)! Don't worry, this is the last of the prologues(finally!). Please review. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 1

THROUGH THE PORTAL

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Danny Phantom

* * *

The ghost boy lay unconscious in a basement of someone's house. The girl woke up and went out of the vehicle, realizing the boy lying there. She knelt down beside the boy and laid his head on her lap and started stroking his cheeks to wake him up.

"Wake up! Are you all right? Wake up! ADAM!"

She slapped him on the cheek. The boy woke up in surprise and touched his cheek.

"Ow! What was that for, Andy?"

Andy pushed Adam's head away. "No thanks for waking you up? Fine!"

Adam stood up and walked over to the black boy in the vehicle who was just waking up. "Hey, Rex, where are we?"

"Look around, Adam," Rex replied. "Doesn't this place look familiar?"

"Hmm? Really?" Adam looked around. Two luminous rings formed around his waist. One ring moved upward and the other in the opposite direction. Adam's hair turned black and his eyes became light violet. "You're right, Rex. It's our house!"

"We ended up in our house?" Andy asked, standing up. "You're bluffing."

Adam shook his head. "My poor little sister. Deprived of her memory so young in life. Do you not recognize the place we grew up in?"

"Hmph!" Andy crossed her arms across her chest. "If so, where's Mom?"

"Must be at –" Adam checked his watch. His eyes widened in horror. "School!She has a meeting with the principal for the trouble I caused the other day!"

Andy smiled. "My poor big brother. So late for school, so little time."

"Not if I go ghost!" Adam smiled this time. "And aren't you and Rex late too?"

Andy's smiled vanished and was replaced by worry. "Oh no! My perfect record! Going to be shattered! If only you didn't drag us into the Ghost Zone, Adam, we wouldn't be late! Ugh! If I could just – !"

"Andy, NO!" Adam stepped away. The same luminous ring formed around Andy's wrist and moved lengthwise across her body. Her hair turned white and her eyes green. She grabbed Adam and Rex and flew out of the open door to their school, Casper High.

They landed behind a large tree where Andy was able to control herself as her hair turned back to black.

"That's better, isn't it, Andy?" Adam said, stroking his sister's back. "The bell hasn't rung yet, see? There are still people outside."

"Great," Andy walked to the door.

"Still want to go for my sis?" Adam muttered to Rex.

"Yup," Rex replied, strutting to the door.

Adam smiled and ran ahead of Rex. "Race you!"

"You're on!" Rex started running too.

As Adam raced inside the school and turned around the curve, he bumped into Andy. Both of them fell to the floor.

"Andy! What are you doing here?" Adam helped Andy up.

"Danny!"

Adam looked up. A girl and a black boy were walking towards him.

"Danny," the girl said relieved. "I thought weren't coming to school."

"Who are you guys?" Adam asked with a puzzled look on his face.

* * *

**A/N: **We hope you liked this chappie, even if it is still a bit short.Please review! Thank you! 


	7. Chapter 2

THROUGH THE PORTAL

**Disclaimer:**We don't own Danny Phantom

* * *

"Ow!" Dana screamed in pain."That hurt! Why the heck were we thrown out ofthat portal? Where's Dad?"

"Where are we?" Tammy asked, leaving the vehicle andlooking around. "This is weird."

"Please tell me we're not lost," Seicker, Tammy's brother, said. "In a few minutes we need to go to school." he checked his watch and made a face. "We are late . . ."

"Hmph!" said Dana, and two luminous rings formed around her waist and moved opposite ways. Her hair then turned black. She took out a nail file and started to clean her nails. "I don't care if we're late."

"It's school!" Seicker reasoned. "And I love it."

"_You _love it, but not me, dorks," Dana stuck her nose up in the air.

"Shut up, Dana!" Tammy shouted, and took Dana by the arm. "You're going with us."

"Where?" Dana pulled her arm free. "We're lost."

"Look around! Isn't it your basement?"

Dana looked around and smirked. "You've got to be kidding me. _My _house isn't so old fashioned. This place looks older than me."

Tammy slapped her forehead and pulled Dana and Seicker out of the house. "See? Isn't this our city?"

"You're right, Tammy," Dana said sarcastically. "Let's go to school and have fun then!"

* * *

"Casper High!" Seicker breathed. "Ah, refreshing!"

Dana snorted. She would rather go to the Ghost Zone than go to school. She walked backwards and bumped into a girl around her age.

"Watch it!" Both girls said. Dana stepped back for she was face to face with Paulina.

"You are so my friend!" exclaimed Dana. "You look exactly like the idol of my former school!" Paulina beamed.

Tammy and Seicker looked over Dana's shoulder. Tammy whispered, "Who is she? And why are you acting like that?"

"Shut up, dork!" hissed Dana. "I know this isn't our school. I have a feeling that this girl is from the in-crowd."

* * *

**A/N: **This chap is a bit longer than the others. Please review! Thank you!


	8. Chapter 3

THROUGH THE PORTAL

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Danny Phantom

* * *

"Catch me! Catch me!" Rendy taunted the vehiclefollowing her. "If you can!"

"Come back, Rendy!" Rendy's brother, Elvin, shouted worriedly. "I'll be dead meat if you get hurt!"

"Get away from me!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Come to me, Rendy!" Mak's starry eyes glinted as he accelerated the vehicle. "Please!"

Rendy stuck out her tongue and zoomed on through the house they were in.

"Wasn't thet our house?" asked Elvin suddenly, looking back.

"Elvin, look where you're going!" Mak pressed a red button and the vehicle became invisible and passed through the roof. "What's up with you?"

"That was our house!" Elvin exclaimed. "We can't just leave!"

"Really?" Ace shrugged. "Not much."

"Elvin, I see the school!" Rendy smiled widely. "And I see our mentor!"

"What!"

* * *

**A/N: **We know this chap is confusing (we admit they all are). We hope this happens only now. Please review. Thank you!


	9. Chapter 4

THROUGH THE PORTAL

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Danny Phantom

* * *

"Blasted humans!"the ghost thought. "They always manage to find me!"

The ghost was being chased by two teenagers on floating skateboards(the ones powered by machines with jets at the back.) out of the portal and out of the house.

"Get him!" yelled the boy to the girl. "We're almost near him, Sasha!"

"He's locked on, Kier!" theSasha said, holding up her gun. "I'm shooting!"

"NO!"

Agirl with pink hair shouted from thebehind. Then suddenly, a knife shot at Sasha's hand and the gun fell.A boy with browm hair beamed and zoomed up to Kier and Sasha and held up a badge.

"Z. O. N. E. R. Itsui Hayama. Please stop."

"Z. O. N. E.!" yelled Kier. "What are you doing here? This is our job!"

"Uh, no it's not," Itsui argued.

"You're disrupting the time flow, Hunters!" a boy with black hair zoomed beside Itsui.

"Kisei's right," said a blue-haired girl. "leave this Zone."

"Not until we catch that ghost!" Sasha put her machine in hyperdrive and raced after the ghost.

* * *

**A/N: **Once again, it's short _and_confusing. We willtry to make it better.Please review. Thank you!


End file.
